


This Is Not Who You Are

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Had my exams, Hurt/Comfort, Its Moana guys, Lucifer isn't here, Movie Reference, One Shot, Pain, Poor Chloe, Poor Lucifer, Poor Trixie, Sorry for the long wait, Spin-Off, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Chloe is quite disturbed at the fact that her friend and partner is the Devil himself. So what does she do? She avoids him. That is until a movie Trixie wanted to see puts all those concerns to rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry for this long wait. I had my finals this week and for the past week I had been studying like mad and finishing up papers and presentations but all's good now! So just to let you all know, I made a reference from Moana here but I made sure that I did not give away any spoilers for those who have not watched it yet. The reference itself is up on Youtube but what scene and all that, nada. Nothing. So I hope you enjoy this new one-shot and I'll be coming up with new stuff along the way. 
> 
> Also happy holidays!

It had been weeks since Chloe and Trixie had seen Lucifer and to be frank they were still a bit nervous over what they saw that day.

To know that Lucifer was truly the Devil in the flesh. Well, that would take anyone quite a bit to recover from and come to terms with that.

If Lucifer was the Devil, then Mazikeen their roommate was truly a demon. At first, Chloe freaked but she relaxed when she learned that Trixie wasn’t too bothered by it. Perhaps because the demon gave Trixie that heads up when they went out trick-or-treating in Halloween before she showed her demonic face to her.  

“If you and Trixie can accept me then why can’t you do that with Lucifer?” Mazikeen had asked her one day clearly upset over the whole situation.

Truth be told, Trixie had accepted Lucifer when she saw his other form for the first time but her unnecessary fears of Lucifer rejecting her and sending her away after seeing him get so angry made her keep her distance from him. She longed to go and find him though.

Chloe on the other hand was worried sick that she had allowed such a dangerous figure into her and her daughter’s lives. Or so that’s what her brain thought. Her gut told her that this was Lucifer. Pain-in-the-ass Lucifer who flirts with anything that moves. Kind-Lucifer who comforted her when Dan supposedly broke up with her and didn’t take advantage with her. Count-on Lucifer who had always had her back.

_Devil or not, he had always been there supporting you, believing in your abilities as a detective, and even gave his life for you and your daughter. Why can’t you see that?_ Her thoughts had screamed at her.

She could. But she was just too afraid or cowardly to admit it.

Life continued then for the two of them except it was emptier without Lucifer in their lives. Dan, Ella, and Linda had asked her where he had gone off too, now clearly worried for his missing presence especially after hearing about his attempt to end his own life weeks prior. It was common for the man to go missing for days but it had been weeks now since they even heard so much as a peep from him.

Mazikeen had downright ignored Chloe but thankfully not Trixie, angry and hurt at her betrayal to Lucifer. Amenadiel too wasn’t too happy with her rejection of him.

She was just trying to process it all down but it wasn’t easy. That is until she and her daughter watched the new Disney movie, ‘Moana’.

Trixie had wanted to see the movie for so long once she had seen the teaser for it so Chloe took her to the cinema hoping it would distract her and her daughter for a bit. Just as they watched the climactic scene, the melodic tune Moana had begun to sing rang in their ears and they couldn’t help but think of Lucifer.

_I know your name._

_They have stolen the heart from inside you._

_But this does not define you._

_This is not who you are._

_You know who you are._

Tears sprang in their eyes and they couldn’t hold back their sobs. How true was that entire scene to Lucifer’s situation? Kicked out of his home, sent to rule Hell and punish the souls down there only to be shunned and despised, to be accused of causing evil when all he wanted was a place to call home and be judged for his own self. That would leave anyone scars and change them to a shell of their former selves.

How could they have just left him letting their fears getting the better of them? For Trixie, it was for abandoning Lucifer all over again when he went out of his way and promised her that very night when she had that horrid nightmare to never leave her even when she had initially pushed him away.

But for Chloe, it was mostly for letting her fears of what she knew of Lucifer as told by the world stop her from finding Lucifer.

He wasn’t the monstrous being that created evil in this world. No. He had repeated that to her so many times that he didn’t cause it. And he never lied. Ever. He was a kind and gentle soul with a heart of gold who comforted her when she needed it and also went after her to that hangar.

_“He died. He said he died and got better. He… DIED for us.”_

Chloe now felt lower than dirt. He had done so much for her and her daughter only for her to leave him out in the cold, alone. Fear struck her heart. What if he did something rash? What if he tried to… She couldn’t even finish the thought.

She had to find him. Apologize to him even if it meant she had to grovel before him.

“Mommy… Can we go find Lucifer? I… I want to see him… and apologize to him too.” Trixie choked out. Chloe’s heart clenched seeing her daughter so broken. Shooting her a watery smile, Chloe nods.

“Sure, baby. Come on. We can go find him now.”

The two then exited the cinema hoping that they could find Lucifer in such a big city.

It was time for him to come home.

Their home.


End file.
